Mark of Athena
by Lepzoo
Summary: This is my version of how Mark of Athena will go
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of how Mark of Athena will go.**

**Hope you enjoy it! Remember to review!**

**Percy**

It had been about two weeks since the _Argo 2_ had landed and Percy's mind was still a little fuzzy. He was having a frustrating time remembering the times people would talk about with him. He remembered all the times with Annabeth and Grover the _satyr._ But nothing else! Percy just wanted to plunge into the sea and never come back up. He couldn't believe he had not taken Juno's offer to do exactly that! Percy bolted up straight in bed. Why couldn't she of switched somebody else, and why take _his_ memory? Percy couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he would explode! He stormed out of his shared cabin with Jason. He had no idea where he was going, but his feet did. They took him to beach naturally. There he kicked up sand while a miniature hurricane brewed up around him. "Calm down," he told himself out loud. It took about thirty minutes witch felt like hours to make him calm down. He didn't feel like returning to his cabin, so he just sat down in the sand with his feet in the water. Suddenly, a voice behind him said, "I know how you feel." Percy was about to turn around to say "you have no idea what I am going through. But when he turned around to see who it was, they knew exactly how he felt. It was no other than Jason Grace. Jason walked over to go sit by Percy. "You know," he said "if we work together we can get through this. She'll eventually give us back our memories. She has to. She better!" Percy replied. Jason laughed. "Come on," he said, "we better get back to our cabin before people notice we're gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my second chapter hope you enjoy it!**

**Percy**

As soon as Percy and Jason got back to the cabin someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Percy said. He hoped it was Annabeth or Grover. He opened the door. It was Annabeth _and _Grover. Maybe his luck was starting to turn.

"Hey guys." Percy said.

"Sup." Grover replied. Percy stepped outside and closed the door.

"Chiron's sent an Iris message." Annabeth said.

Want to see him? Grover asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Percy asked.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover set off toward the _Argo 2._ A soft breeze rustled the leaves on trees as they passed by. _"Just like the old times."_ Percy thought. As they got closer to the ship, Percy could feel tension in the air. He could tell that everyone on the ship was nervous about camping on Roman territory. When they were there, they hopped right on the ship. Annabeth and Grover led Percy through a lot of halls and finally stopped at a place on the ship that was completely uncovered. He found a hose spraying out mist and in the mist a centaur.

"Percy!" Chiron exclaimed.

"Hi Chiron!" Percy replied joyfully.

"How are you doing? Asked Chiron.

"Pretty good." Percy said.

"How about you?" He asked.

"I am doing just fine." Chiron replied.

Percy heard a yelp and then someone scream for Chiron.

"Capture the flag." Chiron shook his head.

"I've got to go, I'll try to contact you soon." Chiron said in a hurry.

With that he swiped his hand through the mist and it hung up like a telephone.

"That was a nice chat."

His friends nodded grimly.

"So what do we do now." Asked Grover.

As if on cue, a horn blew.

"It's time to eat breakfast." Percy said.

Percy and his friends ran down to eat breakfast.

"Where should we sit?" Grover asked Percy.

Percy pointed, "Over there."

They sat down by Frank and Hazel who were holding hands. They had obviously started dating.

As they were eating their delicious breakfast, they talked about the seven people who were going to go on the quest.

"Who do you think is going on the quest?" Grover asked.

"Definitely Percy, you and I. Annabeth replied.

"No not me." Grover said.

"Why aren't you? Percy asked sadly.

"I need to recruit new demigods." Grover didn't seem too happy when he said that.

"I think I know all seven." Percy said.

"Who?" Grover and Annabeth asked at the same time.

That got Hazel and Frank's attention.

Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and I from Camp Half Blood. From Camp Jupiter, Jason, Hazel, and Frank. Annabeth gave me the "Are you crazy" look.

"Maybe," Annabeth said.

Right then a meeting was called.

We'll probably find out now. Percy stated.


End file.
